One of the difficulties with soil aeration equipment is that the soil aeration equipment that can properly handle the different types of turf and different types of soil is generally bulky and costly.
The present invention provides an improved soil aerator apparatus which connects to a standard three-point hitch of a farm tractor and allows an operator to adjust the soil aerator for the type of soils as well as to adjust the spacing of the aeration holes.